


a ship without a name

by shenonkm



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pirates, Reunions, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenonkm/pseuds/shenonkm
Summary: In which Richie Tozier runs away from home when he was 14, leaving behind a life of confort, his parents and his best friend Eddie, to become a pirate. He just didn't expect that, four years later, he'd be reunited with his old friend, that was now a sailor for the Royal Navy.





	a ship without a name

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is not only my first fanfic, but the first one i write in english!! so please be patient and if you find any mistakes, let me know! i'd like to thank the au babies gc from twitter and especially ryan and sam that helped me with grammar and stuff <3 hope u enjoy!!  
btw, the song at the begging is atlas hands by benjamin francis leftwich!!

_Take me to the docks, there's a ship without a name there_

_And it is sailing to the middle of the sea_

_The water there is deeper than anything you've ever seen_

_Jump right in and swim until you're free_

* * *

When Richie decided to leave it all behind at the age of fourteen, he had many things on his mind. He thought about his parents and about how he couldn’t wait to get away from them; he thought about how he was going to live without anyone to help him; most of all, he thought about leaving Eddie behind.

Richie knew that he couldn’t bring Eddie with him, no matter how much he wanted to. He also knew that leaving would break his and the boy’s heart. But times were hard, Eddie had a great future waiting for him, and Richie knew he would never forgive himself for taking that away for a life of uncertainties and piracy. Because that’s what he would become: an outlaw, a pirate.

That decision was easy. Anything at all, in Richie’s mind, was better than having to deal with his parents’ abuse and pressure. Piracy was the easiest way out, for pirates didn’t hesitate to hire kids who appeared out of nowhere looking for a job. It was almost ridiculous how easily Richie escaped his house and made it to the port. Finding a pirate ship in the middle of the night was a bit harder, but by sunrise Richie already had a job as a cleaner. As they sailed away, he wondered if he had made the right choice...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! i'd appreciate very much any reviews at all, i'm very insecure about this


End file.
